Extra Round: Kokuangyo Tengu vs. Scarr Eromalc
Sign-in Proctor Signed in: Temp Proctor: Seireitou *'Contestent One:' ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 17:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *'''Contestant Two:Cold hard steel 17:18, 31 January 2009 (UTC) "Ok, i dont know where Boushi Denkou is so, ill proctor til he's here, so, ready, begin!" said seireitou Scarr, instead of moving, spoke: "So, Kokuangyo, last round was pretty eventful, huh? I bet you don't even know what happened to Haizo," he said adding a teasing tone at the end. "Who?" asked Kokuangyo, not moving either, distracted by thoughts from an event that happened previously, "Oh yeah Haizo, I faced him in the last round." "Go Kokuangyo-chan!" yelled Suzaku who was in the stands cheering for her "I gonna win this for you, Suzaku-kun!" yelled Kokuangyo back to him. Suzaku smiled happily but then looked at Scarr, "So he's the one who won to dad.... even though he didnt "beat" him, he still won the round.... be careful Kokuangyo-chan" thought Suzaku "Aw, how cute, whens the wedding?" teased Scarr. "Anyway, I guess I can't dismember you, Suzaku would literally kill me. But that doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out of you, so I'll go first. Altitude!" said Scarr as he drew his sword and it instantaneously turned into a giant slab of stone that Scarr brought down on Kokuangyo, creating a large gouge in the terrain. Then, she moved out of the way, jumped into the air, and shot arrows of blue energy all over the terrain. "Rolling Sea!" declared Scarr as his sword changed again into the water sword and he swung at the incoming onslaught. All of the areas that would've damaged him fizzeled into nothing, and Scarr jumped up to swing again at Kokuangyo once again. Then, Kokuangyo kicked Scarr in the forehead. Scarr, grimacing from the near concussion-causing impact, took the opportunity to grab Kokuangyo's ankle, turn around in mid air so he was facing th ground, and threw his opponent into the ground, causing a satisfying booming sound, leaving Scarr to land on his feet rubbing a red mark on his forehead. Then Kokuangyo shot an arrow at Scarr that could knock Scarr out if it hit. Scarr used Rolling Sea to dispel the attack. "This is getting annoying! Get serious!" he yelled. He then changed to Gun-Metal and swung the sword, leaving waves of shuriken flying at Kokuangyo. Then, she dodged the shuriken and went into Tengu Mode,"Tenjutsu: Power Share!" yelled Kokuangyo as she shoved her palm toward his chest. Scarr held up his now saw toothed sword at Kokangyo's hand and pierced her skin on the edge, lengthening the teeth as he did so, going all the way through her hand and gaining full control of her arm. "Bite, Zougeshikon!" said Kokuangyo as she pulled out her Zanpakuto, putting it into Shikai and using the kusari-gama on the end on it to wrap his arms, sword, neck, legs, and chest and the scythe blade flew toward the back of his head, ready using it's powers to knock him out if it hit, "You not going to beat me." said Kokuangyo happily. "Go Kokuangyo, you can do it!" cheered out Suzaku happily "Who said?" quipped Scarr as at the last second he moved so his head ducked and the kusari-gama flew right past his neck and began to unravel about his body. He grabbed the chain as he was released and tugged so as to pull kokuangyo forward, lifting her off her feet. She fell on the ground at the feet of Scarr, his eyes were emotionless and his body tense. He brought his sword, which was now Twili-doom, up pointing to the sky, and brought it down to Kokangyo's back, impaling her into the ground, and pulled it back out after a moment. He walked a few meters away and waited silently for his opponent to rise once again, if she would. "Ban... kai..." said Kokuangyo as a flash of light covered the entire arena and when it dissipated, Kokuangyo was standing with black and white angel wings and she was holding a sword with a white hilt and a black blade and Scarr was bound to a cross connected to two pillars and had a seal on his chest that bounded his soul to the two pillars and bound his body to the cross, "You give up now?" "wow" was all Suzaku could say, "What a beautiful bankai" he said blushing "This is the most stupid Bankai I've seen... I'll break this by myself!" said Scarr as his voice grew loud and growl-like, his body becoming muscular and his eyes turning white. He began to strain with extreme force, his clenched fists even drawing blood from his enlarged nails digging into his palms. Suddenly the pillars began to crack, and Scarr's arms began to move forward the slightest bit. He continued to force his way forward, the pillars breaking even more, and a slightly defensive expression grew on Kokuangyo's face. Finally, with one last push and a scream from Scarr that shook the stadium, the pillars broke in half and he dropped to the ground, exhausted despite his current form. After taking a few heavy breaths Scarr looked up to see Kokuangyo still standing there. He roared and blew Kokuangyo into the opposite wall of the arena, causing it to break under the force. Then, a giant beam of black energy came from her blade and it shot toward Scarr, "Suzaku please give me some of your energy, so that we can beat him together." said Kokuangyo by telepathy to Suzaku. "Geez, do you have to think s loudly?" said Scarr as he held up his hands to generate a kokuho to counter the beam of energy. He charged in seconds and fired in response, the beams clashing together in a loud sonic boom. "Yes i will" he said generating all his power and sent it to Kokuangyo. With the extra power, Scarr was forced to go to two tails, and began to channel more chakra to his kokuho, which also started to inch towards Kokuangyo's side of the arena. "Makan, we need to give energy to Kokuangyo to beat this guy!" said Fukumaden Uchiha as he whacked Makan Shunkan, sleeping off a hangover, over the head. "Why the heck should we help her out." said Makan as he got up, stretched, and shaded his eyes "Ow, I still have that hangover. Ah, why not..." Then, Makan held up the hand he wasn't shading his eyes with, Fukumaden put both his hands up, and they gave some of their energy to Kokuangyo. With the extra energy Kokuangyo doubled the size of the beam and started to push Scarr's Kokuho back. "Oh, more helpers! Great!" said Scarr as he went to four tails and his eyes became slits and his nails and teeth were both longer, another two tails forming out of his hair, which overall was longer now. This pushed even more against Kokuangyo's beam, at least compensating for the extra chakra. "Geez, what is with this crowd today? They're all feeling so generous, compared to when I fought Grayhairs!" said Scarr, his voice sounding like thunder across the arena. "Konpeki, my brother, where ever you are, help me beat the guy by giving me some of your energy." thought Kokuangyo, trying to reach her brother by telepathy, "Kokuangyo!" said her brother, Konpeki "Blossom Wings" Tengu as he put one of his hands to the air, glowing with with energy, and sent some of it to Kokuangyo, "Take this to beat this Scarr guy." With the extra energy, Kokuangyo's blast grew to four times it's size, as if it would swallow Scarr's kokuho. As the energy was added, Scarr was forced to go to five tails, his hair growing even longer, and small amounts of red fur appearing on his face. Luckily my power ratio after four tails is uneven, or I'd be screwed, he thought. "remeber Kokuangyo, if you beat me, your going up against one of the most powerful people in the world! I might as well be considered an average fighter compared to him in terms of raw ability! My power levels are almost even with his, but trust me, he's the better!" said Scarr in his thunderous, growl-like voice. "I will beat you!" said Kokuangyo as she put more energy into the blast, causing the hilt on her sword to break off and made the blast a little bigger, "Cause' I never give up!" Then, she started to lose control of her hollow and her to call upon the dark side of Tenjutsu, which doubled the force of the blast. Once again, yay for the uneven power ratio, thought Scarr as he went to six tails, the form considered one of his most powerful. Suddenly, Scarr doubled over, roaring like a lion and growing fur all over his body. His tails wrapped around his whole torso and arms, then flowing around his legs. He gained a different structure to his legs and bent over on all fours, supporting his kokuho with his tails now. The beam also doubled in size, over taking Kokuangyo's by a fair margin. "Damn, she's being overtaken..." Suzaku thought as a voice came to him, "Suzaku, dont tell me your giving up? If you really want her to win, then prove it!" said a voice as Suzaku nodded as he gave Kokuangyo every drop of power he had, a power almost equal to the power given off by Seireitou durning his and Scarr's fight plus Kokuangyo's power and her friends added, this time, even Scarr couldnt win. "Thank you Suzaku-kun..." said Kokuangyo as she started to slightly purr. Then, the blast grew six times bigger and six times stronger. Scarr realized his chances of winning just dropped substantially. He then did what he was taught to do during his mid tournament training. He gathered natural energy, and added it to his kokuho, which turned it a whitish color, one that gave off the impression that it was pure. Scarr then skipped to eight tails, and ended up luckily evening out with Kokuangyo's beam, causing singing of the earth around him and the ground breaking and winds blowing, with dark clouds forming overhead. "I can become feral too, purrrrrrrr." said Kokuangyo as a giant shell of chakra formed around Scarr and the two blasts. Then, the shell closed in on Scarr, inches away from his skin. Seconds passed, without action, then Scarr broke out of the shell in ninetails form, a giant fox that gave off a dangerous aura. "Nice try, little girl," thundered Scarr. "But you have failed," he continued as in a silt second, he caught Kokuangyo in his closed razor-sharp teeth in a flash move, knocking her out successfully. He threw her onto the ground a few meters away, leaving her there to lay, inconscious. "Ah, I give up." said Kokuangyo as she got up, out of Bankai, and stretched all the way back, down to the ground, "I'm really tired and I'm running out of energy." "...You're kidding." said Scarr, with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Then, Kokuangyo flipped back into the stands, sat next to Suzaku, laid her head on Suzaku's shoulder, and went to sleep. "Great, two wins by default. Makes me wonder if I could win against Hikaru..." said Scarr as he scaled down a few dozen sizes and returned to his normal human form. "Well, Seireirtou? Aren't you going to declare the winner?"